


The Three-Week Winter Holidays

by Lsp_1308



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Holidays, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsp_1308/pseuds/Lsp_1308
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette and her class go to a small beach house to spend their winter holidays in. After that there's the New Year's Eve masquerade party in which she will defy all her fears</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Journey Starts

Marinette woke up late as always. Her alarm clock had gone off half an hour ago and was still beeping. She had only woken because she heard her mother’s voice calling her from the kitchen below. Marinette rose from her ladybug themed bed and rubbed her still waking eyes. She climbed down the wooden stairs which made a soft creaking sound as Marinette’s bare feet made contact with the ancient structure. Her mother gave her two fresh baked cookies and the clothes that she had been making the day before. It was at this moment in which Marinette realised what day it was. A three week holiday with the school during the winter holidays. Marinette and Alya had been texting until three o’clock in the morning because of their excitement. Everyone in the class was going, including Chloè unfortunately. Marinette nibbled her warm cookies as she quickly dressed up in her new clothes. Coal-like leather jacket, white shirt and puffy crimson skirt along with black tights and matching high-heels. Her light-blue eyes stood out more than usual and her dark-blue hair was down and combed until straight. She pocketed the rest of the remaining cookie to feed Tikki who would be coming along her in the holiday. After kissing her mother and father on the cheeks, Marinette grabbed her rose-red suitcase and went outside her family’s bakery and house where Alya was waiting. She wore an orange polka dot dress with a scarf wrapped around her neck and a furry coat around her body. 

“Girl you took your time” Alya said and greeted her.

“I always do” Marinette smiled at her friend “You ready for the holidays?”

“Of course! Hurry up we’re going to be late like always” said Alya already rapidly pacing her way towards the school.

Minutes later they arrived at their school in which was parked a huge school bus that would carry them to their destination. Marinette and Alya approached Nino and Adrien as the boys waved them to come closer.

“Someone has been busy” said Nino after eyeing Marinette’s and Alya’s new clothes. They both smiled at this comment.

“You eh- look nice Mari” Adrien said and made Marinette blush a deep red colour. 

Marinette indeed did look beautiful. The boys stared at her in awe and even Chloè admitted that her outfit looked good.

Snow started to fall on the Parisian streets and began to settle on the students’ hair. Soon the street was covered in a white blanket and the children had to take refuge. Marinette hoped that there wouldn’t be an Akuma attack while she was gone. But she did not think any attacks would occur as they never usually happened during the holidays. She took a quick glance at Tikki’s state in her warm pink purse and found her sleeping. Marinette slipped the remains of the cookie into her bag and glanced up. She caught Adrien staring at her legs who quickly blushed and looked away. A small grin appeared on her face who no one saw.

After a few minutes of standing below the school’s roof they made their way to enter the coach. What seemed like a huge structure, now appeared to be gigantic. It had two floors, beds in which they could sleep, toilet and a mini kitchen packed with food. Alya, Nino, Marinette and Adrien chose their seats and beds next to the kitchen as Marinette said she would bake cookies for them and they did not want to be left without any cookies. Especially Adrien. He had a sweet tooth for Marinette’s cookies.

Hours later, Marinette was taking out her white chocolate chip cookies from the oven and leaving them to cool down. The sweet smell filled the whole bus and soon a small crowd was formed around the kitchen.

“Let’s play truth or dare!” exclaimed Kim, always hungry for more challenges. His suggestion was accepted by everyone and the challenge started.

“Ok, I dare all the girls present to kiss their crush on New Year’s Eve if they are present and if they are not to tell us boys who it is” said Kim.

The girls eyed one another and nodded in his direction. “Challenge accepted” said Alix.

“Kim I dare you to arm wrestle Marinette” Alya told Kim after eyeing Marinette for a few seconds. Marinette grinned at her friend’s dare.

“I accept. Though that is very easy, no offence Mari but you are kind of weak” responded Kim. All the girls grinned at this answer. They knew something that the boys did not.

The kids brought together a table and two chairs as Kim and Marinette prepared to arm wrestle each other. Kim pulled his red shirt up until he reached his shoulder and showed his massive muscles to the unimpressed girls. Marinette made sure that all the boys were looking as she took off her leather jacket and pulled her white shirt up. The result were some raised eyebrows and open mouths coming from the boys. Marinette had smaller muscles than Kim but they were unusually big for a girl that size. The first round started and ended almost as quickly as it had begun. Marinette easily won over Kim. She won all of the three rounds and left Kim with his mouth open.

“Who’s next?” Marinette whooped when she saw Kim’s open mouth.

“I dare Adrien to tell his biggest secret to Mari” said a giggling Rose.

“What??!!”Adrien looked over at the grinning Rose with eyes as big as saucers. His biggest secret was that he was Chat Noir. Sure, he trusted Marinette but he was not sure if she would take it very well.

“Are you too scared to tell small, weak Mari your biggest secret Adrikins?” said Marinette giving him an innocent smile.

Then he grinned, he had an idea. He went over to Marinette and whispered an inaudible sentence at which she started laughing and rolling on the floor. Adrien grinned at this scene and said “Tell them Mari”.

“He said- HAHAH- that he was – HahaHA – going to die if he didn’t eat the cookies” said a giggling Marinette. At this moment everyone turned to face Adrien and gave their ‘WOW. JUST WOW’ faces to him. He just grinned and picked up one of the warm cookies from the bowl and said “I’m in heaven now” after biting into the round shape.  
He passed the cookies to the group and saved another one for himself and another one for Marinette.

After everyone had finished their treat Alya said “Let’s play Never Have I Ever” The crowd cheered at her.

“Ok. Mari first, then Adrien, then Nino, Alix, Rose, Juleka, Nathaniel, Kim, Max, Sabrina, Ivan, Mylène and me” responded Alya.

“Okie. Never have I ever kissed someone that I know very well on the lips” started Marinette.

Half of them put their hands up. Including Marinette. Her kiss with Chat Noir didn’t really count. She didn’t really know him, she didn’t know who he was under that mask. For all she knew, he could be present at that very moment or could be a murderer. She did not know anything about him and now she kind of wished she knew who he was.

After hours of playing Never Have I Ever, they all went to sleep.


	2. Beach fun... or not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's class (finally) arrive at Adrien's beach house.

They arrived at their destination at four in the morning. It was a private house near a calm beach. The children parked the bus in front of the house and entered it with their suitcases. It was a richly decorated house that gave off a sense of warmness. They would mostly spend their three weeks here and the beach. Mostly everyone went to their bedrooms to get their last few hours of sleep before sunrise and going to the beach. Marinette however went out into the house’s porch and into the sandy beach. She sat where the water reached her now bare feet. The water was not too cold or too hot. She took her leather jacket off and felt the cool breeze make contact with her naturally pale skin. It wasn’t long until someone else joined her.  
“Nice view huh?” said Adrien behind her. She flinched for a second when she heard his voice but she then felt her muscles relax.  
“Yeah” she whispered and closed her eyes to feel salty breeze reach her face. Adrien quietly sat next to her and began watching the sun rise.  
Minutes later, Marinette was fast asleep and her head was resting on Adrien’s shoulder. He felt his face heat up when her head touched his shoulder but then realised that she was asleep. A grin appeared on his face.  
Marinette was woken up by Adrien’s voice. Her eyelashes fluttered open and saw that she was resting on Adrien’s shoulder.  
“Oh Gosh uh- sorry Adrien. H-how long have I been a-asleep” she said as she blushed.  
“Three hours” he smiled at her stunned face “I woke you up so you could see the sun rise and everyone else should be waking up by now”  
Marinette and Adrien walked towards the house’s porch after watching the sun rise and found that Kim and Alix were awake and watching TV.  
“Mornin’” Marinette yawned as she entered.  
“Good Morning Mari” they responded.  
She held the door for Adrien who was shaking his bare feet to get rid of the clear sand from the beach. She then went to the kitchen which was connected to the living room and therefore she was able to watch TV as she prepared breakfast. She was amazed to see that Adrien was able to prepare pancakes. While Adrien made pancakes, Marinette made a lemon and honey sauce along with croissants for breakfast. They set a large table in front of the TV and set the table. By the time that the two teens were done preparing breakfast, everyone except Alya had woken up. Marinette went up the wooden stairs in her naked feet to see what her friend was doing and saw that she had not woken up yet. Marinette took Alya and carried her down the stairs Alya’s head narrowly missing a vase with a plastic flower inside it. She put her friend on the sofa and splashed her with cool water. Alya immediately woke up screaming “I’M DROWNING” and then stopped when she heard the others’ laughter.  
“Wow Alya I did not expect that from you!” said Chloè who was laughing the hardest of them all. Alya’s cheeks obtained a pink colour when Chloè said this but started laughing with the rest of them.  
After they had all settled, the teenagers sat in their seats.  
“Whose idea was the making pancakes with the first letter in our name to establish our seats?” asked Mylène who clearly enjoyed the idea.  
“Well, Adrien made the pancakes but I was the one that told him to make them into shapes. That’s why there is also a pancake with the shape of something that describes you” responded Marinette who was glad they liked it. “Headphones for Nino. Skull for Juleka. Flower for Rose. Phone for Alya. A mirror for Chloè. Glasses for Sabrina. Trainers for Kim. Paintbrush for Nathaniel. Skates for Alix. Rainbow for Mylène. Crotchet for Ivan. Cat for Adrien and a ladybug for me”  
“I love my flower Mari!” squeaked Rose who had already dipped her ‘R’ shaped pancake into the lemon and honey sauce and was biting into it.  
“I know right?! When did you learn to make pancakes bro?” asked Nino.  
“In my spare time which is to say always” answered Adrien.  
An hour later, everyone had finished breakfast and gone up to their rooms to change into their swimming costumes and getting ready to go to the beach.  
“Hey Alya” asked Marinette “which one is better? This one?” showing a ladybug themed bikini “or this one?” showing a plain black bikini.  
“The first one-” responded Alya who was already changing into her blue bikini “-use the second one for the pool and Jacuzzi”  
“Okie” said Marinette changing into the ladybug bikini.  
Alya and Marinette each took their beach bag and towel and started to make their way downstairs when Marinette turned around to back to get a silky, almost transparent, black material which she tied around her waist. They reached the wooden porch and saw Adrien, Nino and Kim playing volleyball and Chloè in the sand tanning. Both Adrien and Nino turned to watch Alya and Marinette come running down the porch and into the sand. Their long hair was blown into their faces but they continued to run. Marinette dropped her beach bag and did a double-somersault while Alya gaped at her. Marinette gave a loud whoop when she finished and did the split. This left both Adrien and Nino with their mouths open and eyebrows raised. The two girls soon reached them and told them  
“You should close your mouths before a fly comes into it” They smiled sweetly at them and continued their journey. Alya left her beach bag, her towel and Marinette’s towel on the soft sand whilst Marinette ran to retrieve her bag.  
The two laid their bodies into the sand and started to tan. Marinette’s pale skin was darkening and making her freckles more visible. Her cheeks and shoulders were covered in these tiny dots and this made her look like a human ladybug.  
“Hey ladies! Wanna play some volleyball?” asked Kim who was turning the beach ball in his finger.  
“Let’s see your losing face, Hercules!” yelled a running Alix. Kim’s body immediately turned around like a fox that had sensed its prey.  
“I think you mean YOUR losing face, Tinkerbell!” shouted back a grinning Kim.  
The three girls and boys started their volleyball match and soon the girls won. They had speed, agility and strength whereas the boys had… well nicknames and cat puns.  
“Let’s do an obstacle course!” yelled Adrien “you’re purr-obably going to lose” Adrien grinned at the sight of the three girls shaking their heads.  
Half an hour later the obstacle course was completed. They would have to run, swim and jump. First was Alix versus Kim.  
“3, 2, 1… GO!!” shouted Marinette.  
Alix and Kim both did very well on the jumping and running but Alix found it difficult to swim and Kim was the heaviest of the group. Kim however won that round.  
Second was Nino versus Alya. Alya won this round as Nino lost his glasses.  
Finally, there was Adrien versus Marinette.  
“GO!!”  
Marinette ran as fast as she could with her slim long legs making contact with the soft sand. When they reached the sea, her arms and legs reached out for the plastic duck and swam back. Then she jumped around the obstacles but on the last jump she put her left foot in the wrong place and fell onto the sand. Short, stabs of pain shot through her leg as she tried to stand but she could not. She tried to walk yet couldn’t. The others couldn’t see her as she was behind a dune of sand. Adrien had jumped past her seconds ago and was now far away.  
Adrien reached the finish line and yelled “CLAW-SOME”. He turned and hoped to see Marinette but he didn’t. They waited for a few minutes but she didn’t come.  
“We should divide. Kim, you and Alix do the running course. Nino, you and Alya do the swimming course. I’ll do the jumping course. If you find her come here”  
Adrien followed the steps he had taken before and turned right into a massive sand dune in which he saw Marinette’s body. She had tears in her eyes and her hands were on her twisted foot. Adrien rushed over to her and grabbed her body as she put her hands around his neck. He ran as fast as he could over to the spot where Marinette and Alya had placed their towels and laid Marinette on one of them.  
“I’ll be right back purrrr-incess” he whispered. She gave him a small chuckle.  
He ran to the meeting point where he saw Kim, Alix, Nino and Alya waiting.  
“Twisted. Ankle” he said out of breath.  
They all run towards Marinette who was now trying to stand.  
“Mari lay down” ordered Kim. He took her twisted foot and said “This is going to hurt Mari” In one sharp movement, he moved the foot towards the left and heard a crack. Marinette punched Adrien in the face when she felt the sharp pain in her foot and gave a small “sorry” when she realised what she had done. Alya chuckled at this while rolling her eyes at her friend.  
Adrien’s eye was now starting to blacken from Marinette’s punch. She apologised for the hundredth time to him. Around her foot was a thick paste to protect her foot and that she would have to wear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol second chapter.  
> SORRY FOR THE ENDING but I had to. :D
> 
> hope you folks enjoy


	3. Twister fun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twister fun! :D

When Marinette’s foot healed, New Year’s Eve was only two days away. No Akuma attacks had been reported and Ladybug and Chatnoir could rest peacefully in their beach house. At least for the moment…

“TWISTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” yelled Nino as he brought the game into the room “Let’s see if will win this game” he said grinning at Kim. “The best boy and the best girl will have to compete in New Year’s Eve against each other in an epic round. Winner is declared Twister King/Queen”

An hour later, the victors had been chosen: Marinette and Adrien. Marinette started to prepare some cookies for the others and Tikki whilst Adrien made dinner. Roast duck with seasonal greens and a sweet-and-sour sauce. He licked his finger as he finished and looked over to Marinette to see how the cookies were doing. 

“Are you dying again to try them?” she whispered in his ear.

“Always” he whispered back. She giggled at his response.

“Is your eye ok?” Marinette asked “Here put some ice” she said handing him a pack of ice from the fridge. Marinette handed him the ice which he took and placed in his blackened eye.

“Purr-incess you have a hard fist” he joked. She lightly punched him in the arm.

“If you continue to make those cat puns I’ll punch you again” Adrien grinned. The oven started beeping as it showed the already done cookies. Adrien glanced expectantly at the baked cookies and then at Marinette. She had not seemed to have noticed the beeping sound of the oven and was looking at his emerald-like eyes and frowning.

“Mari the cookies are ready” Adrien told her. She looked at the oven and took out the freshly-baked cookies into the table. She then took his arm and dragged him with her towards the sofa where the others were watching Kim playing charades with Alix who had an amused look on her face. Adrien and Marinette sat on the sofa and ignored each other until an hour later.

It was twelve o’clock and everyone was going to bed. Marinette was wearing her black and red nightgown and was going downstairs to get a glass of water for Alya. Whilst water poured down on the glass, Adrien approached her and said “G’ night Mari” Marinette flinched and turned around and was surprised to see Adrien behind her wearing his trunks and with a bare chest. Marinette almost splashed her water into his chest. She gently pushed him out of the way and continued in her journey upstairs. Adrien followed behind her and as she entered her room he whispered.

“Sweet dreams princess” Marinette had to tighten her grip on the glass in case it fell. She felt her face burn up and answered

“You too kitty”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is shorter than the others.  
> I'll update tomorrow probs.  
> I'm writing another fanfic at the moment so I may not update as soon as expected.  
> Be sure to check that out when I release it.  
> It's probably going to be longer than this one.  
> :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >:D

Marinette woke up at five to watch the sun rise. The floorboards beneath her creaked as she went out into the beach. She distinguished Adrien’s figure at edge of the water and walked over to him. 

She put her hands around his neck and hugged him. Adrien turned around and saw Marinette. He was not in the mood for anyone, especially her. He had been thinking about Ladybug and he would never say no to her. He broke free from her and stood up. He shook his head at her. Marinette didn’t understand. He explained everything when he snapped

“Go away will you?”

She simply responded “No” And he left.

He was meters away from her when he turned around and saw her crying and kneeling over. She screamed and wept until she couldn’t and he realised that he had broken her. He went inside started to make pancakes.

Marinette didn’t return for breakfast nor lunch. She didn’t answer any questions and didn’t move. She stood in the exact same spot watching the sea and glaring into the emptiness. Her nightgown was wet from the water of the sea and the colour faded away. She came back into the house to bake cookies but the cookies didn’t taste the same. They were burnt at the edges and had a bitter taste as if the sweetness had been taken away from them. Adrien couldn’t help but feel guilty over his actions. When he had been turned into a puppet, he felt like he was a non-living thing. He guessed that was what Marinette must have been feeling at that moment.

At night, she went over to the exact same spot she had been before and glared into the darkness of the night. She didn’t sleep at all that night. It was only when Alya went down to visit her friend that Alya found out what happened to her friend. Alya carried Marinette’s thin body inside and placed her on the sofa. It was eight o’clock. Everyone was waking up. The first to see Marinette was Nino who had woken to the sound of the television. His eyes were as big as circles when he saw Marinette’s state. Then was Kim and Alix who just pointed at her. Then Nathaniel, Rose, Juleka, Mylène, Ivan, Sabrina and Chloè. They stared at Marinette’s unable to say anything. Then Adrien came down, he saw Alya stare at him with angry tears in her eyes. She told him to come closer and then he saw her. Her pale skin was too pale, her eyes had no life, her pouty lips where red with blood, her once dark blue hair was cut short and her limbs… God her limbs, her hands and feet seemed to fade away, her skin shrivelled, she had cuts in her chest, crimson liquid dripping down her nightgown. What had he done? He had failed ladybug. He had failed both of them. He was a failure.

And then…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *INSERT EVIL LAUGH*  
> LOL XD IM SO NOT SORRY FOR THE CLIFFANGER  
> CHAPTER IS KINDA SMALL ANYWAY  
> CHECK OUT MY OTHER FANFICTION


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :D

He woke up

His eyes opened and he felt his sweating body. He aroused from his bed and exited the room. He went out the porch and into the beach. He sat where Marinette had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Adrien smiled from the thought of it. He felt the sea breeze touch his naked chest and then the long arms of a girl touching him on the back.

“What are you doing here kitty?” Marinette said. He turned at the sound of her voice took her hand and made her site beside him. Her head rested on his knee whilst he twirled her dark hair around his fingers.

“You haven’t answered my question you know kitty?”

“Bad dream” he answered.

“What happened?” she said holding his hand.

He shook his head and she nodded.

Minutes later, they were both asleep. Marinette’s head in Adrien’s lap. Alya and Nino who were both awake and outside took a picture of them.

They were still asleep when everyone else woke up so everyone took notice of the two sitting in the beach. Marinette and Adrien where woken to the sound of the laughter of their classmates and friends which were repeatedly taking photos of the two.

“A little privacy?” asked Adrien in a sleepy voice before realising what was happening.

Marinette who realised what was happening one second before Adrien stood up. She felt her face heating up and blushed.

“Mornin’???” She asked hopelessly “What date is it today?”

“Today Mari, is the 30th of December. Day in which we travel to Adrien’s father’s country house and in which we will each create our dresses, suits and masks for the masquerade ball that will happen on New Year’s Eve. Where, as we promised, would kiss our crush if they were to be present or announce their name if not” responded Alya who was eyeing her friend.

“Holy crap. I forgot. Shit. Shit. Shit”

Marinette didn’t take long to pack away. She hadn’t taken much of her things out and that was because almost everything in her suitcase would be used to make her dress. She slid a cookie into the purse where Tikki was as she transported her travelling bag into the coach. She climbed aboard with Adrien who didn’t meet her gaze for some reason she did not understand.

It didn’t take long for the bus to reach the country house, after all it was only 50 kilometres away. They entered the almost empty house and took three turns right. There were 15 sewing machines, different types of materials and models. They all started to work on their mask first as it was the most important part. Everyone designed different masks according to their styles and then they began their dress or suit.

After ten hours of hard work, the teens were finished. Their clothes were not to be seen by anyone as it would ruin the fun of a masquerade. Marinette was given a small card that was to be handed out to all the girls because they had a plan and that plan was going to succeed. There was a private swimming pool in the house so they decided to go there. Marinette wore her black bikini as Alya had suggested and it brought out her abs. Her long dark hair was wavy and fell onto her freckly shoulders. Her hips swung naturally as she walked around the edge of the pool and towards Alya. She crouched down and her feet entered the pool. Then her legs, chest and head. She swam next to Alya and waited for the other girls to join them. They stayed at the edge of the pool furthest away from the boys so that they could not hear them and talked about their girls’ only plan.

Meanwhile the boys talked about…well boys’ stuff.

“Dude stop staring at Mari’s butt it’s weird” whispered Nino to Adrien.

“At least I’m not the one that stares at Alya’s lips every time you see her” responded Adrien

“Who has the prettiest back?” asked Max after watching the girls

“Alix” stated Kim almost immediately

“Mari” said Adrien

“Alya” responded Nino

“Juleka” muttered Nathaniel

“Mylène” said Ivan

“According to my calculations, it’s Rose” said Max himself.

What the boys did not know however, is that the girls themselves were listening to their conversation. Alya’s smartphone was inside Nino’s bag and recording what they were saying. It had all been Marinette’s idea to make sure that they weren’t suspicious of what they were doing and they all kinda wanted to know what they talked about.

After Alya had retrieved her phone from Nino’s bag, the girls got out of the pool and joined their towels to make a huge site in which they would hear the boys’ recorded conversation. The boys didn’t seem to find anything suspicious in their behaviour and continued to talk. Marinette immediately blushed when she heard the “Dude, stop staring at Mari’s butt” part but she definitely blushed less than Alya who turned a deep red colour when the boys talked about her lips. The girls stopped the recording when they mentioned their backs and winked at each other. They quietly entered the pool so the boys wouldn’t notice them and dived until they reached the boys. She then let Kim, Max, Adrien, Nino, Ivan see their heads and got out of the swimming pool. They shook their hair to get rid of the water and turned to see the boys who were all blushing and trying to hide their heads.

“Uh- Mari what are you doing?” asked Adrien whose face had turned a ladybug red.

“Swimming competition” she answered smiling cheekily at him.

“Eh- yeah yes uh- sure” the others responded for him.

“Choose the competitor. Get ready, it starts in five minutes kitty” she winked at Adrien who opened his mouth in shock and fell off from the beach chair he was sitting in.

The two groups chose their competitors. Marinette for the girls and Adrien for the boys.

“GET READY, SET, GO!!!” yelled Kim

Marinette and Adrien dived into the pool at the same time and submerged. Adrien was able to see her through the corner of his eye. Her blue hair moving as her legs pushed her further and further. Her pale skin reflected against the water making her like an unearthly creature. She pushed upwards to breath in an immediately came back down in a small splash. Marinette seemed to be a mermaid who had enchanted him and was attracting him towards her. Adrien had only forgotten about one thing. He had forgotten to breathe in and his vision became blurry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a good little girl and I released this chapter before the due date  
> Thank me.  
> >>>>Btw check out my other fanfiction --> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6314044/chapters/14465329  
> For those who already follow that I may release Chpt2 today.  
> ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >;D

Marinette turned around to see how close Adrien was. She didn’t see him anywhere near her. Had he come out of the pool already? No, she would have seen him. She rose to the surface and looked at the others. They shook their heads. He wasn’t there? Where was he? Marinette swam back and saw Adrien’s unconscious body under the water. She grabbed his hands and pulled him closer to her and pressed her lips against his. She transferred the air inside her into his lungs and swam towards the surface and dragging him along with her. The others took Adrien’s body and placed him on the floor and performed CPR. Adrien coughed to show that he was alive and the others sighed in relief. He pushed himself up and saw Marinette get out from the pool and hurry over to him. They later told him what happened.

“She WHAT!!!” screamed Adrien as Nino told him what Marinette had done.

“Yeah I guess she kind of did kiss you” Nino told him while the others nodded.

“She did save you by doing that though. You should thank her” Kim told him.

“But she KISSED ME”

“Can’t say she didn’t enjoy that. With her crush on you and everythin…”

“CRUSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I’m going to die”

“What’s wrong with Mari? I thought you liked her”

“I DON’T LIKE MARINETTE OK?!??!!” he yelled to the top of his lungs which caused the girls to turn and face him. Adrien took notice of Marinette who was now trying to blink tears away but failed to do so. She dived into the pool and swam away from them. She then, got out of the pool and ran into the house.

“This is for Marinette” Alya slapped Adrien in the face which left a red mark in his face.

“And this” she punched him in the nose.

“And this” she kicked him in the chest. 

Bloody and coughing, Adrien was left alone by the side of the pool. Even Nino said that Alya “had a point”. Adrien’s vision became blurry and went black.

He only woke up to Marinette’s shrilly scream. He could barely make out her figure and when he tried to move he almost blacked out. He felt his body being picked up and carried inside and he was placed in a bed.

Adrien’s eyes fluttered open at the sight of sunlight. He was in a pale pink room, nicely decorated. Beside him sat a tray full with food. Adrien now realised how hungry he was. He tried reaching out for a sweet-smelling croissant but was rewarded with searing pain in his back. He looked towards the door when he heard people shouting.

“WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?”

“Marinette calm down”

“NO I WON’T CALM DOWN WHAT WERE YOU THINKIN’”

“I-“

“YOU WEREN’T THINKING THAT’S THE PROBLEM. YOU DIDN’T THINK BEFORE YOU DID THAT. YOU’RE NOT HELPING ANYONE ALYA. YOU LEFT HIM ALONE BESIDE THE POOL, ALONE ALYA ALONE!!!!”

“SHUT UP MARINETTE. IT’S NOT MY FAULT THAT I’M NOT LITTLE MISS PERFECT”

“EXCUSE ME I DON’T GO AROUND SLAPPING, PUNCHING AND KICKING PEOPLE. IT DOESN’T MATTER THAT HE BROKE MY HEART. YOU DON’T GO DOING THAT THROUGH THE STREET DO YOU? WELL YOU SHOULDN’T DO THAT HERE EITHER. HE MIGHT NOT EVEN DO MODELING AGAIN IN HIS LIFE HAVE YOU SEEN HIS FACE?!!!? NOT EVEN MAKEUP CAN COVER THAT UP”

They were both interrupted by the opening of the door and the sight of the beaten up young man.

“Oh” said Alya.

Adrien took Marinette by the hand and pulled her inside the room and closed the door behind. Marinette quickly retrieved her hand and turned her back to him. She opened another door and entered the bathroom and after went back to him carrying a tray with medicine bottles. She opened one of the bottles and rubbed it against a cotton ball. Marinette was about to place it against the swollen area when he pulled her closer to him and fitted his lips to hers. Adrien was the first to pull away, he wanted to see if Marinette felt uncomfortable. She dropped the tray with a loud clank. She then took a step towards him and kissed him again. Marinette was however the one to pull away this time, she hugged him as tears of joy fell from her eyes.

“Why are you crying Mari?” he whispered in his ear.

She just placed her lips in his and hoped he could take that for an answer. He did.

“I’m” kiss “so” kiss “sorry” kiss “Mari” he told her.

She just kissed him to stop from talking.

“Now turn because I need to heal that bruise for tonight”

He obliged and winced when the cotton made contact with his face. She kissed the unhealed wound when she finished and was surprised when Adrien took her body and tucked her into bed. Adrien then climbed in after her and whispered  
“Sweet dreams”

Marinette pinched herself to make sure it wasn’t a dream. Adrien Agreste was sleeping next to her after he had kissed her. She got up from the bed and kissed his cheek before leaving the room to get some food for the two. She got a silvery key and locked the door before continuing to walk to the kitchen. She wore a big smile and had a little jump as she walked.

Minutes later she had already arrived in the kitchen and was preparing some choc-chip cookies and sandwiches for the two when two hands circled her around the waist.

“Hey Mari” the tired voice said. Marinette froze and turned to face the emerald green eyes of Adrien which had a familiar twinkle.

“Hey kitty. How’s the wound?”

“Better than ever” It was true, the wound had almost disappeared and only a streak of fading purple could be seen.

“How’s your suit doing?”

“It’s up in my room”

“By the way, how did you get out of the room, I locked it” Adrien pulled an exact copy of the keys out from his pocket and waved them in front of her grinning face. She grabbed them and ran to the other side of the kitchen table.

“Wanna play kitty?”

“Always” He jumped on the other table and climbed down to face her and smirked.

“You’ll have to catch me then” The pair ran out of the kitchen and soon Adrien had caught Marinette. He was standing on the rooftop and looking down to Marinette who grimaced as she saw no possible exit. She then had an idea. She pulled on his blond hair and kissed him on the lips. The boy in surprise froze and watched the girl run down the stairs. A chuckle escaped his lips and ran behind her.

Marinette arrived in the kitchen just in time to get the cookies from the oven and hide behind a counter before Adrien entered the room.

“This kitty’s paw-sitively sure that my purr-incess is not in this room but let’s check anyway, it may be paw-sible” whispered Adrien in an innocent tone. Marinette was fighting hard to supress a giggle but failing. The result sounded like a dying bug. Adrien laughed at this sound and took a turn left to find the small girl hidden behind a counter.  
“Well, I believe someone has been clawght” he smiled at Marinette’s gagging reaction to the pun.

“Fine here you go,” she handed him the spare set of keys “you’re welcome to come anytime you want you know” she whispered in his ear and winked. Marinette turned on her heel and grabbed the freshly baked cookies and tuna sandwiches and walked out of the room.

“Maybe you’d like to follow me kitty. This girl’s gonna feed ya” He responded by carrying her to the door of the room before letting the girl on the floor and taking out the keys. The door opened with a soft creak. The pair entered and sat on the wooden table outside in the balcony.

The two ate sandwiches and watched the sun go down as streaks of pink, orange and yellow left the sky only to be replaced with different shades of blue. To their surprise it was only four o’clock and had three hours until the dance. Marinette insisted on getting a bubble bath whilst Adrien opted for a simple shower. Minutes later, running water could be heard along with Marinette’s quiet singing.

“If I die young, bury me in satin. Lay me down on a bed of roses. Sink me in a river at dawn. Send me away with the words of a love song. Uh oh, uh oh. Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother. She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colours, oh, and life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no ain't even grey, but she buries her baby. The sharp knife of a short life, oh well I've had just enough time (…) And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom, I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger, I've never known the lovin' of a man but it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand, there's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever, who would have thought forever could be severed by (…) and maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin' funny when you're dead how people start listenin'.” (Link to song in notes)

“I’m listening”

“I know kitty, I know” The sound of running water stopped and Marinette watched Adrien’s hand trying to find the towel but unable to do so.

“Uh- Marinette I need a towel”

“Do you? I mean uh- y-yeah o-of course uh- you do!” Laughing came from Adrien’s side.

“Yes, Mari I do need a towel ‘cause I don’t think you’re ready for this sexy, big ass” He could already picture Marinette’s red cheeks.

“Yeah I’ll get it right away” Marinette stepped out from the bath tub and put on a blue towel on her naked body. She, then took a spare towel from the towel and opened the shower’s door.

“Here you go kitty” A ruffled noise and silence told her that he was done. She turned to face him, looked up at him, grabbed his neck with her hands and put her lips to his. Adrien could taste her. He put his hands to her hips and moved in closer to her. He kissed her neck and back and moved his way up again to her lips. The pair accidentally turned on the shower and were rewarded with pouring down rain. The two laughed at this and broke the connection.

“There’s just a little problem. There are no spare towels and these are wet”

“Could you say they’re purr-ing with water? No? Ok. Ummm do you have a spare t-shirt or something?”

“Yeah I can find something” He watched her exit the room and heard her searching through her suitcase. 

“Here you go” She threw him a plain black t-shirt and he easily caught it with his left hand. He used it to dry his chest and whistled appreciatively at Marinette who was wearing an extra-large shirt that covered her naked body and another one was wrapped around her wet hair. She just rolled her eyes at him and took the hair drier from the nearby wall.  
“Can you help me little kitty?”

“With claw-sure purr-incess”

Marinette felt Adrien’s hands run through her hair as the warm wind whistled in her ears. Once in a while he would come across a knot and would stop the hair drier to straighten it with her brush.

After five minutes of Adrien massaging Marinette’s hair they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Marinette told Adrien to get back into the bed and opened the door after checking on him. It was Nino.

“How’s he doin’?” he asked nervously.

“Better” she told him before attempting to close the door in Nino’s face. A tap in her shoulder and Adrien’s voice stopped her from doing so.  
“Let me handle this ok Mari?” Marinette nodded before giving him a little peck on his mouth. Marinette saw the colour in Adrien’s face change to a deep red and she smiled. The girl left the two boys and continued to dry her hair and pretended that she couldn’t hear the two boys.

“So uh- I see you two finally got together?” Marinette’s and Adrien’s eyebrows raised at the word ‘finally’.

“Yeah…”

“Ok, um- can we meet at the ballroom’s entrance?”

“Sure yeah” Nino left.

Marinette began to brush her hair and looked over at her boyfriend. He looked horrendously horrible. 

“Honestly kitty? You need to hurry up if you want to look presentable. You should probably go up to your room anyway, you need to dress up and there’s no way I’m going to let you see my dress before the ball”

Adrien gave her a little kiss and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL XD!  
> Music to song Marinette sings ---->https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7NJqUN9TClM


	7. Chapter 7

When she heard the soft click of the door closing she turned to face the wardrobe and entered the password. The door opened and she took two sets of clothing. Her dress and the other clothes she made and laid them on the bed. She put her mask and dress on and took the other outfit and put in a small purse she carried to the ball.

The ballroom was on a hill, not too far away from the country house but walking with high heels, long dress and very nicely done hair – curled and spiralling down her body – through a rocky pathway wasn’t easy and it took her ten minutes to get where she wanted to go. She knocked on the big door and was greeted by one of the family servants. They opened the door for the young lady. Everyone turned to face the masked girl and a few gasps could be heard. Especially from the boys which were positioned in one of the corners of the room whereas the girls were opposite them. The door closed behind her and saw the servant leave the room.

The ballroom wasn’t huge; it was immense. A massive chandelier hung down from the ceiling and illuminated the room with thousands of candles. She was greeted by one of the boys who took her hand and pulled her towards the empty dance floor. 

This young gentleman had taken a Chat Noir theme for his suit. Leather shoes, green shirt and a white silky handkerchief on his pocket. His ruffled blond hair was decorated with coal coloured fake ears. His eyes twinkled as he watched his dance partner happily take his hand and follow him. A slow waltz was playing. He placed one of his hands in her waist and took her free hand with his other. The slowly danced to the quiet music and were soon joined by two more people. A rose-red headed girl wearing a short black dress decorated with silvery spikes and a cape that trailed behind her as she walked, with smoky eyes, long eyelashes and dark red lipstick and a boy that was taller than her.

He watched her partner bowing graciously at him and he did the same. He got a long smile of white teeth and saw her walk towards the group of girls. It was now he realised how beautiful her dress really was. She had opted for a ladybug themed dress. A crimson red with silky black circles that had been skilfully sewn in. Black velvet laces trailed down the slopes of the elegant dress and two coal coloured pieces of a soft material were attached to the back of the dress and followed the girl around. What had the shape of a fan was carefully positioned at the back and decorated with reddish pearls. Her mask was exactly like Ladybug’s and her eyelashes had been layered with a smallish amount of mascara. She turned to face him and winked at him and the boy realised that he stood frozen with his mouth open. He quickly went back to the group of boys who were viciously eyeing the girls as if trying to identify them. Probably didn’t want to end up with someone like Chloè.

Marinette was hyperventilating. She just danced with a boy that looked exactly like Chat Noir and, what was worse, acted exactly like him. She heard a little cough from behind. She turned to see a girl with a long orange dress that stood nervously behind her.

“Um- Marinette?” Marinette took her mask off and placed it back on after seeing that the other girl had seen her face “Oh um- hi yeah- uh- the others and I thought that you might wanna be the one in the front who sings during-“ She was interrupted when her friend hugged her “Is that a yes?” A stare. A roll of eyes.

“Really Alya?”

“THAT’S A YES!!!” Alya whooped and soon was joined by the other group of girls. The boys just looked at them with weird looks on their faces and shook their heads.

“Hey Alya what time is it?” a girl with a rose gold dress said.

“Holy shit. It’s 11:45. Fifteen minutes ‘till midnight. We need to get outta here and change”

“I’d do something but it’d be embarrassing” Alix said.

“Just do it” Alya just told her.

“Fine”

Alix walked to the boy she had danced with, took his hand, grabbed him by the neck, pulled him down and kissed him. The boy froze and watched the girls run out of the room snickering. His group laughed at him and his cheeks turned red.

The girls had ran out to the back of the room where there was a small stage. They changed, dimmed the lights and illuminated the stage with purple, and closed the curtains. They each took their positions and the curtains opened and the boys looked up to them in a confused manner. An electric guitar started being played by a girl with a short skirt, tank top and high heels that had shards stuck to them.

“Rule number 1 is that you’ve gotta have fun” A girl with dark eyeliner and a significant amount of mascara started singing. The voice was sweet and funny but had a kind of coolness to it. 

“But baby when you’re done. You gotta be the first to run” Drums started playing by a girl with a short black dress and rainbow coloured hair.

“Rule number two” a ray of light illuminated another girl and she started singing along with the other girl “Just don’t get attached to somebody you could lose. So le-let me tell you”  
“This is how to be a heart breaker” The girl at the front began to sing. She wore a grey shirt that left both shoulders bare and was held by two black strips of silk with a drawing of a silvery ladybug, the shortest red skirt in the whole entire world, tights with holes in them and high heels with spikes in them. Her hair was done up in a bun and her lipstick was black. She sang like a professional and left the watching boys with their mouths open. “Boys they like a little danger. We’ll get him falling for a stranger” Strangers they were indeed. Their masks were still on. “A player. Singing I lo-lo-love you” She pointed at the boy whom she had danced before who turned a ladybug red. “How to be a heart breaker. Boys they like the look of danger. We’ll get him falling for a stranger. A player. Singing I lo-lo-love you” They music stopped “At least I think I do” Music played again “Cause I lo-lo-love you”

“Rule number three” the girl who had sung first started singing again “Wear your heart on your cheek. But never on your sleeve. Unless you wanna taste defeat”

“Rule number four” the second girl sang “Gotta be looking pure. Kiss him goodbye at the door. And leave him wanting more”

“This is how to be a heart breaker. Boys they like a little danger. We’ll get him falling for a stranger. A player. Singing I lo-lo-love you. How to be a heart breaker. Boys they like the look of danger. We’ll get him falling for a stranger. A player. Singing I lo-lo-love you. At least I think I do!” She whispered this last sentence. “Cause I lo-lo-love you” the beat slowed down “Girls. We do. Whatever it will take. Cause girls don’t want. We don’t want our hearts to break. In two. So it’s better to be fake. Can’t risk losing. In love again babe. “This is how to be a heart breaker. Boys they like a little danger. We’ll get him falling for a stranger. A player. Singing I lo-lo-love you. How to be a heart breaker. Boys they like the look of danger. We’ll get him falling for a stranger. A player. Singing I lo-lo-love you. Cause I lo-lo-love you. At least I think I do!” The song ended and the girls began to sing a new song. No music played in the background. They all sang:

“I thought that I'd been hurt before but no one's ever left me quite this sore. Your words cut deeper than a knife, now I need someone to breathe me back to life. Got a feeling that I'm going under but I know that I'll make it out alive. If I quit calling you my lover move on you watch me bleed until I can't breathe shaking, falling onto my knees and now that I'm without your kisses I'll be needing stitches. Tripping over myself aching, begging you to come help and now that I'm without your kisses I'll be needing stitches. Just like a moth drawn to a flame oh, you lured me in, I couldn't sense the pain. Your bitter heart cold to the touch. Now I'm gonna reap what I sow I'm left seeing red on my own. Got a feeling that I'm going under But I know that I'll make it out alive if I quit calling you my lover. Move on you watch me bleed until I can't breathe shaking, falling onto my knees and now that I'm without your kisses I'll be needing stitches. Tripping over myself, aching, begging you to come help and now that I'm without your kisses I'll be needing stitches. Needle and the thread, gotta get you out of my head needle and the thread, gonna wind up dead needle and the thread, gotta get you out of my head, get you out of my head. You watch me bleed until I can't breathe shaking, falling onto my knees (falling on my knees) And now that I'm without your kisses I'll be needing stitches (and I'll be needing stitches). Tripping over myself, aching, begging you to come help (begging, "Baby, please.") And now that I'm without your kisses I'll be needing stitches (And now that) I'm without your kisses I'll be needing stitches (And now that) I'm without your kisses I'll be needing stitches.” The lights were switched off and when they switched on again the girls had gone. 

“Dude, one minute’s left for midnight and they’re still not here. Maybe I’ll never know who that hot girl in the tank top was and I’ll die sad and alone” His friend raised his eyebrows at him and turned to face the door when he heard a soft knock from the door. He looked through the window. The girls were soaking wet wearing the clothes from the short concert. Still wearing their masks though. Shivering and repeatedly sneezing.

“Someone open the door!!” The tall boy opened and let the girls in who tried giving them a smile but failed. The clearly annoyed Alix punched the tall boy’s arm who flinched and rubbed his arm. Marinette glanced at the clock, 20 seconds until midnight and she couldn’t find the boy with the Chat Noir costume. Where was he? They locked eyes and ran towards each other. He caught her by the waist as she jumped towards him and they fell onto the floor laughing. They pressed their foreheads together and waited for the countdown.

“5! 4! 3! 2! 1”!!!!” Girl and boy pressed their lips together and whispered to each other:

“Happy New Year”

They pulled away and glanced at everyone else. The tall boy and Alix were kissing. Alya and the boy that had called her ‘hot’ were doing the same. Others were doing the same throughout the whole room.

“Ok, dudes and dudettes it’s time to take our masks off and reveal who we really are.” Alya’s kisser yelled.

Everyone took their masks off. Alya was actually kissing Nino. Alix was kissing Kim. Max and Rose. Nathanael and Juleka. Ivan and Mylène. Sabrina stood awkwardly in a corner as well as Chloè. Marinette took her mask off wondering who the mysterious Chat Noir was.

“Mari? My Lady?”

“Chat?!!!?”

Marinette took Chat’s mask off and found… Adrien. Oh holy crap. Oh holy crap. Marinette’s eyes were as big as saucers and she was already standing up and running towards the door.

“Marinette!!! Come back” but she was already running away or at least trying to. She was wearing very high heels and going down a rocky slope. Nothing good was going to happen. And nothing good happened.

Marinette turned to see if she was being followed. She saw Chat… Adrien watching her and not running after her because he knew there was no point. She was a fast runner. As Ladybug and as Marinette. She came across a large boulder but unfortunately was looking back to do anything to avoid it. She fell forwards and banged her face on the floor. She felt a warm liquid run down her nose and an unbearable pain when her foot twisted and the bone on the lower part of her leg broke. She tried to stand up using the healthy foot and dragged her useless leg behind her. The pain made her black out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter!  
> I updated early cause I'm going away for about a week for holidays.  
> I'll write when I come back don't ya worry ;)  
> \--->http://archiveofourown.org/works/6314044/chapters/14465329  
> OTHER FANFICTION


	8. Chapter 8

Marinette’s eyes fluttered open. She was in a hospital bed. Alya sat next to her holding one hand. She looked up when she felt Marinette move. She had heavy, dark bags under her eyes from lack of sleep but she gave Marinette a little smile when he saw her open eyes.

“Hey there sleepy head. How you doing?”

“I can say I’ve been better” Alya gave her a gentle squeeze in her hand and chuckled at Marinette’s response “Are my parents here?”

“No. They had to take care of something at the bakery-“ She saw her friend’s eyes drop in disappointment “- but Adrien and Nino ARE here. They’re in the cafeteria.” Marinette smiled. “They should be coming up soon with hopefully- ah!” Nino poked her back and laughed when she shot him an angry look.

“Hey Mari! How you doin’? Brought you and Alya some hot chocolate with the help of my bro here Adrien” Adrien stepped out from Nino’s back holding steaming drinks and gave Marinette a warm smile which made her heart flutter. He walked to Marinette’s side when she held out her hand to him. He took it gracefully and kissed it, his lips warming it with its love. Marinette rolled her eyes and pulled him in to put her lips into his. The boy gave a barely audible sigh after they broke the connection because of some gagging sounds that Nino was making. Alya smacked his arm playfully whilst she turned her phone so it faced Marinette.

“W-WHAAA-whhaa ahahbhbahsajsajhs. Alya!” Her friend laughed loudly and saved the picture.

“I shall send it to… Hmm Alix? Kim? Juleka?”

“Chloè?” a grinning Nino suggested.

“Perfect. Send. Done” Her friend shrugged.

“I honestly don’t mind about Chloè though that probably means the whole school knowing”

“I wanna see her reaction when you come into school”

“She’s gonna kill me. I honestly don’t care. At all. Don’t care at all”

“I don’t think anyone cares about what Chloè thinks. Except maybe Sabrina. Don’t know what it is with her and her obsession with Chloè”

They talked for hours until it was dark outside at which moment Adrien announced he would stay because “Alya needed sleep”.

“Good night princess” he said giving her a peck in the forehead. He got no answer just the quiet sound of her snoring.

In the morning she was greeted by her parents who gave her a quick hug and said that she was able to go home. Marinette smiled at the news. She wanted to smell the sweet scent of the croissants and macarons. She wanted to stand outside in her balcony and watch the city during the night. She wanted to spend endless hours in her bed watching movies. With the support of her parents and Adrien she walked into the street where a cab was waiting for her and her parents.

“Bye my princess” he told her kissing her cheek. She grabbed his hands and whispered into his ear:

“Come visit me tonight” He nodded and ran away from the family.

When Marinette tuned around she saw her parents trying to cover their laughter. She blushed and got in the cab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter :T  
> I'll try to write more.  
> Anyway, sorry for the delay, I had holidays.  
> hope you enjoy ;D

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic hope you like it.  
> I have more chapters if you want more comment below.  
> :p  
> ~Lsp


End file.
